love you like a love song
by LoVe.always.and.forever
Summary: my take on what should of happend before the football game. Puckleberry
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee – If I did Puckleberry would be together forever.  
>This is just something I am playing around with. Will probably be just a few chapters.<p>

Puck sat nervously in his seat as Rachel explained what she, Lauren, Mercedes and Tina planned to do. His heart quickened at the thought of Rachel, his tiny Rachel out there with giant footballers, she could get snapped in Half! Lauren and Mercedes could handle themselves; they were their own special form of badass. Tina had Mike who wouldn't leave her side, plus she had that Asian ninja thing going. Rachel however would do something stupid; like pick up the ball, resulting in one of those douche bags knocking her out, or finally finding a reason to feel her up. His breathing got shaky and his fist clenched when he was brought back to reality when he heard Rachel telling Mike that 'if the ball just so happened to come our way, of course I would help in any way I can.' The guys around them laughed while Puck couldn't take it anymore, he shot out of his seat.

'Like Hell' he screamed. The Glee Club turned around at the sudden noise. Puck jumped down the last step until he was in front of Rachel. He was shaking, physically shaking, his face a bright shade of red, with his fists clenched tightly.

'Noah' Rachel sighed.

Puck frowned before looking back at her.

'No' his voice firm.

The glee club watched with interest as Rachel reached out to grab his arm.

'Noah' she said again, this time her voice a soft whisper, that only a few of the gleeks could hear.

His face softened as he took her face in his hands. 'You could get hurt' he whispered back.

A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked him straight in the eye. 'Not if I have you around.'

'Rach' he sighed.

A few of the Gleeks gasped as they heard him use her first name. They were unnoticed by the pair though, who still hadn't broken eye contact.

'Okay Noah, I promise I will just lie there I won't move an inch, just please let me help you with this.' Her voice was firmer now, determination lit her eyes.

Puck sighed again. 'Promise you won't move?'

'I promise Noah' she said before squeezing his arm.

He run his hand through his mo-hawk before nodding. 'Okay.'

She beamed up at him, and hugged him slightly. He then put his arm around her before leading her out of the choir room, forgetting about the remaining 9 eyes staring at them, mouths agape as the door swung shut behind them.

'What the hell was that!' Mercedes shirked.

The other Gleeks shook their heads as they continued to stare out the door.


	2. can you feel my heart beat

**Wow, that's so much for all the alerts! I really have no idea about football so just bear with me through this! Xx**

It was finally game day and puck's stomach turned round and round. He had a bad feeling about this game. The football field wasn't a place for girls, especially someone as tiny as Rachel. He took a deep breath as he stepped out of the locker room and was met with a pair of brown eyes.

'Oh Noah, thank god.' She smiled.

'What's up Berry?'

'Can you help me with the uniform I think I keep putting it on backwards.'

It was then that he noticed what she was wearing. Knee high socks, a white tank top and a pair of the tiniest shorts he had even seen. His eyes bulged when he saw how long and toned her smooth legs were.

'Geez Berry cover up, anyone could be out here.' He shivered at the thought of any of the other football players steering at those perfect legs he longed to call his.

Her cheeks blushed a deep red before she sighed.

'Can you just please help me Noah?'

'Yeah sure' he mumbled.

She smiled quickly at him, before taking the lead to the girl's locker room. Her perfect ass bouncing as she swayed her hips. He groaned as she turned into the locker room. She's trying to kill me he thought.

He found her sitting on one of the benches with her uniform laid out perfectly. She smiled at him again as he came to stand in front of her, it amazed him the power her smile had over him. – God I'm turning into a pussy.

'You ready?'

'As I'll ever be' she breathed.

'Okay, first you're going to need to put on the football jersey' he said while picking up the number one jersey and handing it to her. She took it carefully from him and put it over her white tank top.

'Okay, next are the pants. He tossed them at her while she looked down at herself before starting to unbutton her shorts.

'Oh...' he hissed. 'Do you want me to turn around?' never once taking his eyes off her.

'Oh no, it's okay' she smiled at him softly, a hint of a blush lighting her cheeks.

Oh thank god, he breathed. He kept his eyes locked on her until she looked up at him again before picking up the pants he had thrown at her. His pants began to ache when he saw she was wearing black lace panties. Here he was in the girl's locker room with a half-naked Rachel Berry.

He swallowed hard before looking up at the celling; he didn't know how much longer he could hold himself together with his pants beginning to throb.

Once she was dressed she looked up at him and watched as his Adams apple bobbled up and down.

'Noah' she giggled.

He was broken from his trance when he heard a soft laugh escape her.

'Right, so now we put on the pads.' He picked them up and placed them carefully down over her head onto her shoulders. He patted them, before leaving his hands there and looking up at her. Her eyes kept switching from his eyes to his lips. His throat began to burn as he longed to step closer to her. To feel her in his arms and taste her on his tongue.

'Right, so, uh, that was the part I kept getting wrong.' She choked out.

He smirked at her, realising that he wasn't the only one affected by their closeness.

'Uh, yeah, then you put on your helmet.' He breathed slowly as he tore his eyes away from her and grabbed the helmet and placed it slowly on her head.

She giggled again as he smirked at her. Dam she looked hot.

'So how do I look?'

'Smoking babe, you are one good looking Jew after all.'

She beamed up at him before placing her things back in the locker.

'Thanks Noah' her voice chimed as she bounced to the door.

He watched as she went, letting a shaky breath out before calling out to her.

'Rach'

She spun around, her smile so large at the use of her first name again.

'Yes Noah?'

He took 3 long strides over to her where he placed his hand under her chin so he was looking straight into her eyes.

'Promise me, you'll be careful?' his eyes showed such concern, her breath caught at his sincere words.

'Of course Noah' she smiled. The kind of smile had seen more of lately. When it was just the two of them together.

She put her tiny hand in his as they walked together to the field. With her hand in his he wasn't so nervous anymore, one day Rachel Berry would be his, they just had to play a kick ass game of football first.


	3. Chapter 3

The game had been going for 20 minutes; they were up by two. The girls had kept their promise and hadn't moved an inch; instead they lay in the middle of the football field. The other team had been surprised at first, but shrugged it off when they realised they were playing against a team down four players. An easy victory they thought- but they were wrong.

Puck has scored the first touchdown within 3 minutes then closely followed by Mike and Sam.

As the game went on with still no touchdown from the other team, they began to get frustrated, especially when their many attempts were cut off by Finn and Matt – who had somehow developed ninja defence skills.

With 10 minutes to spare McKinley High screamed in the stands; the first win of the season, hopefully. The girls lay restless, their adreline pumping.

The screams burned into the other player's ears. 'Screw this!' one of them shouted.

He took off towards the middle of the field and ran straight through the girls lying bodies. Tina's high pitched scream brought the McKinley team to a stop. Mike ran over and carefully picked her up by the waist. She hugged her arm close to her chest, tears pouring down her face.

Rachel lay stunned at the sight of Tina; she was brought out of her daze as Mercedes poked her side.

'Rachel, look' she hissed.

Rachel turned to where the diva was pointing and was met with the forgotten football. She scanned around the field and found most of the players still watching Mike lead Tina off to the side-lines. She looked at the clock. 5 minutes to go. She took a deep breath before getting to her feet and swiftly picked up the ball and started running towards the end of the field. Mercedes screams made her go faster, heart beating rapidly in her chest. I can do this she thought.

Puck heard a sudden roar of screams, confused her turned to see Rachel sprinting to the end of the field. It was at that moment all the other football players were brought back into reality and were soon taking off after the young diva.

'Shit' he hissed as he sprinted off towards the madness. Finn and Matt followed closely behind him.  
>He watched as her hair flew from out of her helmet, two jocks hot on her heels, he speed up more as they got closer to her, one reaching out and grabbing her hair, she shook him off and began to run faster. 'That's my girl.' He watched as she made it to the end of the field and slammed the ball down. The crowd erupted into cheers, a small smile escaping her lips as she began to stand. She was then flung straight back down with such force he could hear her breath leave her lungs as she hit the ground with a loud thud; football player straight on top of her. The crowd went silent; the only thing he could hear was the loud drum of his heartbeat.<br>'Rachel!' he yelled, but was met with silence.

He, Matt and Finn reached them at the same time; the two boys lifted the large jock off her so roughly he rolled a few times before huffing in response.

He took a deep breath as he knelt beside her, she looked so tiny, hair thrown out of her helmet and shoulder pads bunched up her body.  
>'Rach' he whispered.<br>'Rach; he tried again, as he removed her helmet and placed her head in his lap.  
>'Rachel' he said again, more firmly.<br>Still no response he stroked her face carefully, tracing her eyes, nose and lips.  
>'Rach?'<br>He looked up at the two boys above him who shrugged their shoulders and knelt down next to him.  
>He shook her this time. 'Rachel.'<br>'Rachel.' He sat staring at her beautiful face and let out a shaky breath.  
>'Rach? Baby? Please wake up.'<br>'Rachel!' He choked out. He felt his eyes began to burn as he was yet again met with silence. He didn't care how un-badass he looked right now, the girl that he loved. Yes LOVED wasn't waking up!

He moved his eyes away from hers as she saw the paramedics start to approach.  
>'Do something!' he screamed. He watched as they carefully placed her onto a stretcher.<br>'Why isn't she waking up?' he chocked. His throat raw.  
>Tears started to fall down his face as the Glee club watched him fall apart in front of the whole school as Rachel was placed in an ambulance and the doors slammed shut.<p>

**OMG! I never expected to have this many alerts! Wow. Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming! Not sure where I'm going with this, but its fun! I wish Ryan Murphy would just let them be together already! Xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Puck doesn't no how long he sat, shaking, head in his hands- in front of god knows who in the middle of the football field.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to find Mercedes stairing back at him.  
>'Come on Puck, I'll give you a ride to the hospital.' He took her hang and began to stand when he caught sight of the douchebag football player walking off the field.<p>

He took off in a sprint and before he new what he was doing his fist collided with the kids nose with a loud crack. They guy went tumbling to the ground, Puck closly behind. He hit him again and again until he was seeing black.  
>'I'll kill you' he screamed.<br>'Don't you ever fucking touch her again.' His arms ached and he began to pull away when he heard Finn. 'Come on man, let it go.'  
>He spun as fast as he could, and his fist hit Finns cheek.<br>'No dude, you let it go.'  
>He stormed off the field, Glee club close behind as Finn steared in shock, holding his face in his hands.<p>

Puck bounced in his seat as Mercedes pulled into the hospital parking lot. Before the car had even stopped Puck was out of the car sprinting into the large white doors.  
>'Rachel Berry?' He asked the blonde receptionist.<br>'Are you Family?' she asked.  
>'Noah?'<br>Puck swung around at the use of his first name and was met with Leory- one of Rachel's fathers.  
>He breathed a sigh of relief.<br>'Leory, where's Rachel?'  
>Leory chuckled to himself when he saw Noah Puckerman still in his football uniform, pads falling off his frame and dirt smeared up his legs.<br>'They just brought her into room 303, this way' he called.  
>Puck jogged to catch up to the short man.<br>'Is she okay? Has she woken up?  
>Leory stopped and staired Puck straight in the eye. Puck ran his hand through his Mo-Hawk and waited for a response.<br>'Yes, she's fine. She woke up in the Ambulence, just a slight concusion. She was asking for you.'  
>Puck let out a giant breath, placed his hands on his knees and took two calming breaths as words swam around his head. She's okay. She's okay.<br>Leory put his hand on his shoulder and squeezed just hard enough for Puck to snap out of his thoughts.  
>'Come on son.'<p>

They arrived at Room 303, Puck looked at the baby blue doors and back again at Leory.  
>'You go in, ''ve got to get back to work.'<br>'Thanks Sir.' Puck smiled slightly at the man and with one last deep breath, pushed the door open.

Rachel lay in a large bed that seemed to swallow her up, Machines beeped all around her, but other than that she seemed okay. Her eyes were closed as he sat down on a chair beside her bed and grabbed her hand.  
>'Hi Baby. You scared me.'<br>Her hand moved and softly squeezed his, her eyes began to squeeze open.  
>'Noah?' her voice was so soft his heart stopped with how fragile she sounded.<br>'Yeah, baby. I'm here.' He reached out and swiped the hair from her face, gently stroking her face.  
>'mmmmm' she breathed.<br>It was quiet for a moment, both just happy to be near the other.  
>'Sorry' she breathed. He looked at her face and she was stairing straight at him.<br>'I broke my promise, im so sorry Noah. I just saw the ball and and..' she coughed, weezy and soft like she had no breath in her.  
>He stroked her face again, reaching under her chin to face him.<br>It's okay Rach, I'm just glad you are okay.'  
>She smiled her perfect smile at him before asking if he could please just hold her for a while.<br>'Any excuse to touch my guns huh babe?' he smirked as he lay next to her.  
>'Well they are lovely' she sighed. Resting her head on his chest and humming as he put his arms around her.<p>

The Glee Club found them two hours later, still wrapped up in each others arms.  
>The laughed at the pool of drool puck was making on Rachel's head. Puckleberry had better get together soon!<p>

**Thanks so much for reading guys. Cant get over how many people have alerted this. Will probably be one more chapter! REVIEW! Please xxx  
><strong>


End file.
